mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Movie posters
Movie posters for real life films are seen decorating walls, mainly those of bedrooms and respiteblocks across Earth and Alternia respectively. Many exist to highlight the many interests of those which the posters belong to. Other posters have been shown to hold small symbolic significance to the story, mainly acting as foreshadowing for events yet to happen in the story. Though most of them only receive an occasional passing reference by the characters, very few, such as Con Air, have proven important over the the course of Homestuck. Included among the posters are still images and/or promotional material for the movie they come from. John's room North Wall (From Left to Right): *Ghostbusters II (1989) *Mac and Me (1988) *Deep Impact (1998) South Wall (From Left to Right) *Armageddon (1998) *Ghost Dad (1990) East Wall (From left to right) *Contact (1997) *A Time to Kill (1996) *Failure to Launch (2006) *Face/Off (1998) West Wall (Left to Right) *Little Monsters (1989) *Con Air (1997) Karkat's respiteblock North Wall (Left to Right) *Hitch (2005) West Wall (Left to Right) *50 First Dates (2004) *Serendipity (2001) Jake's room Middle wall (top to bottom, left to right) * National Treasure (2004) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) * Little Monsters (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) * Weekend at Bernie's (1989) Eastern Wall (Left to Right) * The Mummy (1999) * Stargate Atlantis (2004 TV series) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) * The Mummy Returns (2001) * Stargate (1994) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Weekend at Bernie's II (1993) * A T-800 Cyborg from the Terminator franchise * Time-Traveling Demon (Not actually a film. Created as Homestuck fanart by Deviantartist Plegathon ''.) * Smurfette from The Smurfs (2011) * Indiana Jones in the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Avatar (2009) * Mystique from X-Men (2000) or one of its sequels. '''Northern Wall (Left to Right)' * National Treasure (2004) *Ghost Rider (2007) *The Alien Diva Plavalaguna from The Fifth Element (1997) *(Unidentified Robot) *A Knight's Tale (2001) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *The Wicker Man (2006) *Aayla Secura from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002). *Army of Darkness (1992) *A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) *Black Knight (2001) *A Knight in Camelot (1998) Vriska's Shrine in the Veil From Left to Right: *Bangkok Dangerous (2008) *City of Angels (1998) *The Weather Man (2005) *Con Air (1997) *Windtalkers (2002) *Face/Off (1998) (Though it has been roughly torn in half, leaving only the right side featuring Nic Cage) Other rooms/respiteblocks *In Jane's room, a poster of Doctor Manhattan as he appeared in Watchmen (2009) can be seen over the bed. His private parts are covered by a picture of Howie Mandel's character in Little Monsters (1989). * Dave and Dirk have the exact same two images of Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller from Starsky & Hutch (2004) located their bedroom walls in the exact same spots pre- and post-scratch. *A poster of Troll Indiana Jones circa 1984's Temple of Doom can be seen in Aradia's respiteblock. * Of all identified posters, 9 have starred Nicolas Cage. Posters in Hiveswap Joey's posters *Left wall **Dirty Dancing (1987) **My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) **Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992) **The NeverEnding Story (1984) **Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) *Back wall **Super Metroid (1994) **Final Fantasy VI/III (1994) **Tetris 2 (1993) **Mother 2/Earthbound (1994) **Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind (1993) Category:Lists